valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Accursed Queen
.png |story = yes |Itsuki|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Azalea|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Agent Koh|Fantasy Archwitch Amalgamation |Cochineal|Archwitch |Mission Suit|Amalgamation Material |Christmas Koh|Amalgamation |Cranky Relena|Witch Gate |Nuada|Witch Gate |Rudy|Event 10/15x damage 400/800% Points+ |Yule|Event 10/15x damage 400/800% Points+ |Croissant|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }}During this event, the new campaign map "Googo, Town of Demons" will appear! ■"Googo, Town of Demons" Map Information The Googo, Town of Demons map will feature the Exclusive Archwitch COCHINEAL; the Fantasy Archwitches AGENT KOH and AZALEA; and the Legendary Archwitch ITSUKI! ■Unlock the EX Area upon completing the Last Area Completing the last area of the event map will unlock the EX Area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch AZALEA! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the EX Area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the EX area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch COCHINEAL will not appear in the EX area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch AZALEA is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※AZALEA will not drop her card as a reward, but a UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are all Fantasy Archwitches, AGENT KOH will not appear if AZALEA has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. ■If GUR KOH is amalgamated with the SUIT material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR KOH. UR RELENA and SR NUADA will return as Archwitches in Witch Gates during this event! ■Obtain LR CALAMITY! Obtain LR CALAMITY by collecting her amalgamation material cards that can be obtained in the current "The Accursed Queen" event's EX Area and Elemental Hall! ※Please refer to the "How to obtain LR CALAMITY Part II" announcement for more details. ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Build the Snow structure that will only be available during this event! Clear the Area in the "Googo, Town of Demons" event map and the Snow structure will be available in the Shop! Don't miss this chance! ■Obtain of Heroics! Accumulate 4,000,000 points and 15,000,000 points to obtain of Heroicsｘ1 as a Archwitch Hunt Point reward! Collect of Heroics and exchange them for LR MAIDEN, LR CLAUDIA and UR BELL! Collect and exchange as much as you can! ※For more details, please refer to the "Proof of Heroics Exchange now available!" announcement. ■New "Daily Quests" will be added during this event, "The Accursed Queen"! Complete Daily Quests and receive LR 5% Tkt and resources, including Gems, as completion rewards! ※For more details about the LR 5% Tkt, please refer to the "Christmas LR 5% Tkt Summon" announcement. ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※Daily Quests will be available from 00:00 on December 15th to 11:59 on December 27th (JST). ■The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on December 21st to 11:59 on December 27th (JST). ■Featured Archwitches Legendary Archwitch: : LR ITSUKI Fantasy Archwitches: : UR KOH : UR AZALEA Exclusive Archwitch: : SR COCHINEAL ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate :• UR RELENA : • SR NUADA Amalgamate HSR NUADA and HSR NUADA and obtain UR RELENA! For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on December 14th to 11:59 on December 27th (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle The 32nd Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here. Abyssal Archwitch Hunt The 13th Abyssal Archwitch Hunt was held during this event. For more info, see here.